Snape's Twelve Days of Christmas
by Rinnie10
Summary: Severus Snape's going to get a strange present  prehaps?  On each day. Updated on each day.
1. First Day of Christmas

**This Severus Snape's 12 days of Christmas. I also do not own. This is for fun (:**

_On the first day of Christmas Potter gave to me a bottle of shampoo:_

I was sat at my house table, in the Great Hall, when Potter approached me. He placed a very messy-wrapped present in front of me. I looked up at him and frowned.

"What is this, Potter? Some sort of joke?" I asked trying to hold down my laughter.

"No," he replied innocently, "It's a peace offering. Well, aren't you going to open it?" I looked behind him to see Black, Petegrew and Lupin. None of them appeared to be phased by this. I reluctantly lifted up the gift and tore it open. My mouth hung open as Potter began to laugh. He had the cheek to give me a bottle of shampoo. "Its for your slimy hair," he chuckled lightly. His laughter appeared to echo around the hall as everyone else joined in.

"Fine, laugh at my expense," I hissed slamming the bottle of shampoo onto the wooden table. I stood up to take my leave. "You inbecile!" With that I left the hall leaving behind a loud echo of laughter.


	2. Second Day of Christmas

**First things first, thank you for my lovely reviews (: They brought a smile to my face like a cheshire cat.**

**BlackBloodedMagic: I was thinking of going that route. I wanted to mix it up a bit on each day so look out for Draco and, perhaps, Lord Voldy. x **

**Thefallendesires: Thanks! And Merry Christmas to you also ;) x**

_On the second day of Christmas Professor Armado Dippet gave to me a... two detentions, and a bottle of shampoo:_

Potter and Black placed a package in my hand. I looked at it with rousing suspicions.

"What is this?" I asked in monotone but once I looked up, the pair had ran down the hall. That made me look back at the package with caution. What were they up to? I suddenly felt the package wiggle in my hands and I almost found myself squealing. I dropped the package and tried to move away from it quickly. I turned only to bump into Professor Dippet.

"What's your hurry, Mr. Snape?" He asked looking down at me starting to look completely vexed. I almost forgot that Professor Dippet disliked those who ran about his corridors.

"I... I need to go the lib-" An explosion cut off my sentence and a horrid rotting smell hit my nostrils. So that was what Potter and Black gave me and like a fool I let them leave. I looked up at the angry stare of the headmaster. I gulped, "I can ex-"

"Explain!" Professor Dippet sounded outraged. "Why don't you explain in detention? Tomorrow evening and the evening after you can come to my office and explain there. But for now, I want you to clear up this!" He spat and turned to leave. Just then Potter and Black reappeared with amused looks on their faces.

"Wow, Snape got himself two detentions for one thing," Black giggled as the pair walked past me.

"This is all your fault and that stupid package you gave me!"

"I'll have you know that package was a stroke of genius," Potter retorted leaving me to clean up 'their' mess. To top things off, I bet there'll be another bottle of shampoo somewhere.

**Note(s):**

**[1] Stink Bombs are highly dangerous and should be handled by professionals (like Prongs and Padfoot).**

**[2] Unless you're playing a prank on Snapey that is ;) **

**[3] Hit the review bottom if it tickled your fancy. Until tomorrow ;) x**


	3. Third Day of Christmas

**Megami-Kitsune: I will, I will. Don't worry ;) x**

**pielover28: Thank you, dear :D x**

**aryilla: Slash is good for you ;) Carry on with that mental image x**

_On the third day of christmas Lily gave to me three single Lilies, two detentions and a bottle of shampoo:_

I was still reeling with the aftermath of my detentions when Lily approached me. In her hand, she held something that I couldn't make out. Lily smiled at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry that Potter got you into detention, Severus, I really am."

"It's not your fault so don't concern yourself with it," I told her trying to forge a smile of my own. It was painfully difficult as I was still pissed off with Potter and his pose. Of course Lily wouldn't let it drop, she was always so insistent. Instead, to my utter amazement, she showed me what she had in her hand. Flowers? That toke me back. "Lily?" I asked with uncertainty.

"What?" She asked with innocence. "This isn't to apologise but to represent our friendship. Although I'm not entirely sure that Lilies represents friendship but the thought still counts, right?" I smiled as she went pink in the cheeks handing them over. They were three little prefect Lilies; beautiful, like my best friend.

"Thanks, Lily," my voice was barely above a whisper. She smiled back and pulled me into a hug. I could get used to this...

**Author's notes:**

**Lilies; cheesy or what? And a definate reference to to Lily's name. :D x**


	4. Fourth Day of Christmas

**Lily The Amazing Evans: I did one better and poked Voldy as soon as he died *laugh* I was merely checking ;) x**

**pielover28: Aw, thank you, deary! :) I'll update again today and tomorrow x**

**thefallendesires: Glad you're liking it honey! Look out for more characters ;) x**

_On the fourth day of Christmas an House Elf gave to me four boiled eggs, three single Lilies, two detentions and a bottle of shampoo:_

I smiled at the Lilies before tucking them quickly into my pocket. I then walked into the common room and sat down on one of the couches. Everyone was still in bed at this hour or most likely wondering the corridors. I looked up at the clock; it was past midnight and I sighed lightly to myself.

I then froze as I heard the loud crack and knew who it was instantly. I saw the small, petite form of Moppy; an elf that I often saw during the evenings.

"Moppy sees that Master Severus is still awake," she sounded particularly happy about this. Normally she would tell me to go back to back. The elf then presented me with four round objects that appeared be steaming. "Moppy thought that you would be hungry this christmas night. Only eight days left." No excitement filled her voice but at least she acknowledged the festive season. I took them off her and realised that they were eggs and I smiled. I did like hard boiled eggs after all.

**Author's Note(s): **

**[1] Moppy lives in the kitchen at home and has a fondness for Blue Cheese amongst other things.**

**[2] Again, you know where the review button is. It'll make my day as I'm on a coach (the Knight Bus) on the way to my mother's.**


	5. Fifth Day of Christmas

**pielover28: No, I just assumed he does. This fic is a challenge between hecatemus and I; we take it in turns to pick that gift of the day. It's my turn now . X**

_On the fifth day of Christmas Miss Granger gave to me... five appointments at the Muggle dentist, four boiled eggs, three single Lilies, two detentions and a bottle of shampoo:_

I was merely minding my own business when Hermione Granger approached me; her bushed up seemed to bigger than the last time I saw it. I tried to turn away before she noticed me in this Muggle suburb.

"Professor Snape." She called me in apparent shock. It was too late now and I couldn't afford to apparate in this very-Muggle street. I turned to and forged a fake smile.

"How lovely to see you Miss Granger. Now if you'll excuse me," I turned to leave but shockingly the girl grabbed my arm. This caused me to pause and I swore I could the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. My cheeks then decided to warm up; maybe it was the fact that no one has done that since Lily?

"Can you come with me, Sir? There is something I'd like to show you," she sounded gleeful and I could not resist her smiling face and followed her. We then arrived at an odd looking shop.

"This is wear my parents work," she was saying. "They examine people's teeth," she explained. My eyes widened; I have heard of dentists. I shivered at the prospect.

When I was about to leave after that scary appointment with Dr. Granger, Miss Granger approached with a grin on her face.

"I've just booked you four more appointments so you can get you teeth whitened."

"Yes, okay." I said on auto-pilot accepting a card off her. Oh, I loathed Muggle dentists!

**End Notes:**

**[1] Cruel I know but I couldn't resist :D Snape's not fond of people examining his teeth (random guess).**

**[2] You'll be glad to know he went to the four other appointments after Hermione dragged him there.**

**[3] As a result, his teeth appears to glow in the dark which most students take as a warning when travelling through the corridors at night.**

**[4] Until tomorrow ;) x**


	6. Sixth Day of Christmas

**pielover28: I have a bit of a cold but your comment has made smile. Thank you for all of your support Cherub x**

_On the sixth day of Christmas a mysterious stranger sent to me six invitations to a Christmas Eve bash, five appointments to the Muggle Dentist, four boiled eggs, three single Lilies, two detentions and a bottle of shampoo:_

It all started whilst I was at home. The first invitation came out of no where. I found it on the kitchen table along with today's paper. I peered at the envelope to find my name penned in the prettiest handwriting that I had ever seen. But I didn't recognise it. Cautiously I opened up the envelope and withdrew what appeared to be a card. I opened it and read;

'_Severus Snape,_

_You have been invited to a very festive party on Christmas Eve..._'

I stopped reading and threw it in the bin.

The invitation appeared another four times. On the sixth time it appeared, I decided, with much reluctance, to go. Maybe, whoever it was, would stop sending them?

**Author Notes:**

**Its short because I'm under the weather. I hope it was satisfactory x**


	7. Seventh Day of Christmas

**pielover28: You'll have to find out on Christmas Eve ;)**

**I hope I get better too x**

**lillyflower's revenge: Ah, the cheshire cat! My favourite character from the Alice book x**

_On the seventh day of Christmas Fleurdelice Anastasia Ethelina gave me a... seven kisses underneath the mistletoe, six invitations to a Christmas Eve bash, five appointments to a muggle dentist, four boiled eggs, three single lilies, two detentions and a bottle of shampoo:_

"I hear Ethelina kissed you under the mistletoe," I heard Lily say. "Five times too; now that tells me you find your true love." Did she really think that?

"It would appear so," I drowned, "And actually Fleurdelice and I have kissed six times." Ugh! That was definitely vomit worthy. Fleurdelice Anastasia Ethelina was a fellow Slytherin who was in the same year as Lily and I. "Its not as she's my type Lily," I added trying to defend myself.

"You don't have to have a type to fall in," she reasoned before standing up. "I'd better go, I have a paper that needs handing in. I'm sure Professor McGonagall won't mind five extra pages. Bye, Severus." Then she left her hair sweeping like a cloak.

I was about to take my leave when I spotted Fleurdelice. I had to admit that she was a pretty thing. She had red herself, no, it was strawberry blonde. What was the difference? But she would never be pretty like Lily. I walked over to her and nodded my head curtly.

"Urm, Severus, I'd hate to say this..." She trailed off and I looked up. Merlin, not again! "We might as well as get through," Fleurdelice sighed leaning forward. "Unless you want to be rejected by Lily."

"How did you-" Her lips cut my off and she just kissed me. Fleurdelice pulled away and smirked at my blushing face.

"I can read you Severus," she winked. "That's seven kiss now, right?" I nodded and she hugged me. "Merry Christmas, Sev, my best friends with benefits." I then laughed; Fleurdelice was a nut but she was a good person. That's why I liked her; she never judged me too.

"Looking good, Ethelinda!" Black called over. To my utter amazement, Fleurdelice turned towards stuck up two fingers. He saw me and looked at her fingers, backing away, "I thought you liked me but Snape? I'm going to have nightmares." He then went back towards his friends looking utterly gob smacked. She looked at me and kissed my cheek.

"You see, Black and co are royal pushovers," she winked at me.

"Merry Christmas, Fleurdelice."

**Author Notes:**

**What do you think to Fleurdelice? She's cunning, I trust you ;) Made up on ze spot also. Review and such because I loved people's reviews :D x**


	8. Eighth Day of Christmas

**pielover28: Me neither ;) But we'll both will have to wait x**

_On the eight day of Christmas Sirius Black gave to me... Eight stink bombs in my bed! seven kisses underneath the Mistletoe, six invites to a Christmas Eve bash, five appointments to a Muggle dentist, four boiled eggs, three single Lilies, two detentions and a bottle of shampoo:_

"I hear Black visited Reggie before," Fleurdelice told me, as though I saw him earlier. I was about to reply when she continued, "Apparently he went into dorm room too but what I hear is usually nonsense." I looked at her and nodded. Of course it was nonsense; Fleurdelice loved to gossip anyway. "We could always ask Reggie?" She added with uncertainty lacing her voice.

"No, that is not necessary," I told her because it wasn't. "Black would never visit his brother; the pair never acknowledge each other even when they're at home." Regulus had said so on more than one occasion. She regarded me but then let it slide. It was as though she knew nothing that would change my mind; not even Moppy the House Elf could.

**SS**

I yawned as I entered my dorm. My room mates were all fast asleep already. I did not pay any mind as I approached my own bed. I looked at it inquiring. You'd have thought that Fleurdelice's words had got to me.

But that wasn't the case; my room mates acted like complete jerks. I was about to climb into my bed when...

_**BANG!**_

Something had exploded causing my bed to collapse and me to be flung back. A foul smell hit my nostrils. It was so foul, in fact, that I fainted...

**SS**

When I woke up, I realised that I was in the Hospital Wing. Madam Ianira told that I must rest for the day. She also said that there were bad bruising to my back and legs. I didn't want to know what had caused the explosion yet because she wouldn't tell me if I asked.

"Rest until I say you may leave," she repeated before moving on.

It was around lunch time that I had visitors in the form of Lily and Fleurdelice. I smiled when I saw them. I was getting sick of Madam Ianira's company. Fleurdelice was the first to speak;

"It was a stink bomb. Eight of them to be exact," she added truthfully.

"It was Black," Lily confirmed, "I heard him this morning telling Potter."

"I'm going to kill him!" I ground out, my fists tightening. However, they un tightened when Fleurdelice laid her hand over mine.

"Leave the punishing to me... Black won't know what him." Her smirk was so twisted that it scared me. What was she planning?

**Author Notes: **

**Sorry for the lateness; my phone was being a monge! **

**I actually had no idea where this was going to lead. I kept thinking; "Silly, Sev." and "Poor, Snapey." At least I didn't chose this gift. Lily and Fleurdelice will always be his moral support *laughs***

**Anyhow, enjoy! Review you'd like too also ;) x**

**Chelsea Leigh aka Rinnie10**


	9. Ninth day of Christmas

**jwtwifan: I love Padfoot too and his pranks but not this time =[ x**

_On the ninth day of Christmas Regulus Black gave to me... nine hugs? eight stink bombs, seven kisses underneath the Mistletoe, six invites to a Christmas Eve bash, five appointments to a Muggle dentists, four boiled eggs, three single Lilies, two detentions and a bottle of shampoo:_

It took two days of convincing Madam Ianira that I was feeling better before she let me go. So, that morning I was sat at the Slytherin table eating my breakfast. Fleurdelice had insisted upon protecting me from Black and any other Marauder. Actually I didn't really care because I was still reeling from that 'prank'. The good thing was that Black didn't even notice me. That or he saw Fleurdelice with me. I spoke to soon as the latter approached the table with a huge grin.

"How did you enjoy your bedtime surprise?" Fleurdelice was about to reply for me when I felt someone's arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Leave Sev alone, Siri," Regulus' voice reached my ears although I could see him. "You've already been warned off Mother. Don't make me write to her again telling her that you've been terrifying my house mates." To my utter amazement, Black went back to the Gryffindor table. I then turned to looked at Regulus.

"Thanks," I mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"It was no problem," he hugged me again. "I stick up for my friends." He added with a wink and then hugged Fleurdelice who kissed him on the cheek.

"I always knew you were a good guy," she smiled sweetly at the now blushing Regulus.

**SS**

It became apparent to me that Regulus was a touchy-feely sort of guy and on another two occasions he ambushed me. The first time was when I was in the library trying to complete a Potions essay. He walked over to me and pulled me up into a cuddle. I dropped my work when he did, in utter shock.

The second time was in the Slytherin common room. I got up to go up to bed when he strolled over to me. I was too slow of course and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good night, Sev."

"Yes, good night Regulus." With that I extracted myself out of the embrace.

Fleurdelice laughed when I told her. She was a 'good' friend as I once said.

"I think its sweet," she told me, "I think he sees you as brotherly figure since he doesn't get on with Black."

"Hey, 'Lice. Hello, Sev." Speaking of the devil, Regulus was approaching us.

"Isn't it time for class, Fleurdelice?" I asked trying to get away. But she latched onto my arm, telling me, no, we had five minutes until we needed to head to class. I begrudgingly turned back to greet Regulus as he hugged her. He then hugged me.

When we did really have to go to class, he hugged me goodbye. This was getting out of hand. Regulus had hugged me six times now and it was really frightening me. I told this Fleurdelice whilst we were working on our Potions in Slughorn's classroom. I ignored the Marauders naturally.

"As I said, its sweet. If he does it, let's say, another six times, I'll ask him to stop, okay?" She said continuing to chop her ingredients.

**SS**

I was at the lake when Regulus approached me. I knew what was coming but I let it slide. He hugged and sat down next to me with a smile.

"Look Regulus, urm, the hugs are making me a little bit uncomfortable," I admitted. I looked at him and regretted it. "I'm sorry Regulus, I didn't mean that way." I wrapped my arms around him awkwardly. "You may hug me whenever you like." He smiled at me and hugged me back.

"Okay, Sev, I won't hug you too much, okay?" Regulus nozzled my neck and literacy purred.

"Ur, Regulus?"

"Sorry," he said pulling away going red. "My mind drifted to 'Lice."

"You should tell her that," I told him with a soft grin.

"She likes you though," he told me bright red.

"I disagree," I brushed off. "She has always acted like that around me."

"But she kissed you the other day. I saw her."

"Because of the Mistletoe," Fleurdelice said. When did she arrive? "Severus, may you leave us for a moment?" I nodded and got up. Lily wanted to me in the library anyway...

**Author Notes:**

**I made it up about Reggie being touchy-feely. I have no idea if he was but if so, then I'm strange. Snapey did get uncomfortable with the sudden hugs; I would too. Well, thank you for reading again.**

**Chelsea Leigh aka Rinnie10 x**


	10. Tenth day of Christmas

_On the tenth day of Christmas Father gave to me... ten chocolate frogs a leaping, nine hugs, eight stink bombs in my bed, seven kisses underneath the Mistletoe, six invites to a Christmas Eve bash, five appointments to a Muggle dentist, four boiled eggs, three single Lilies, two detentions and a bottle of shampoo:_

I was frightened of going home but Fleurdelice had promised me that I could move in with her come Summer. I sighed as I watched Lily move away not even acknowledging me. Fleurdelice told me that I could not change what has conspired.

When I got home, I received a beating from Father for no reason at all. Or as he said, because of the demonic magic I pocessed. I couldn't help what I had inherited. My mother was sat on the settee trying her hardest to ignore by knitting in the Muggle-way.

I was several hours after this that Father gave me a neatly wrapped presently. I looked at him trying to believe that he was trying his best but this had to be too good to be true. I tore open the gift and suddenly sprang back as about ten chocolate frogs leapt out of the box. I looked to Father who was stood there laughing so hard that he was clutching his sides. This is why I loathed chocolate frogs.

"Merry Christmas, son!" Father grinned as he went out of the room. Mother looked at me apologetically then went back to her knitting. No one cared about me in this household, not even my mother.

**Author Notes:**

**This is what happened to poor Snapey when he was younger. It was strange he inherited the Snape home when his parents passed away. **

**Anyhow, review if you feel sorry for Snapey.**

**Chelsea Leigh aka Rinnie10 **


	11. Eleventh day of Christmas

_On the Eleventh day of Christmas Young Potter gave to me eleven Golden Snitches flying, ten chocolate frogs a leaping, nine hugs, eight stink bombs in my bed, seven kisses underneath the Mistletoe, six invites to a Christmas Eve bash, five appointments to a Muggle dentist, four boiled eggs, three single lilies, two detentions and a bottle of shampoo:_

Laughter was heard from my classroom. I stood there for a second debating about going in and getting rid of the students or walking away to leave Peeves to it. Whether it was a student or Peeves, I could not decide.

"Severus Snape has slimy hair and needs to wash it!" I looked up and saw Peeves floating about looking like he usually did; smug. Stupid poltergeist, wait until I put into the vile. But it answered something. Students were indeed inside my classroom.

I opened the door to see Potter and Weasley there with a box. A box that had been elegantly wrapped in red and green; Christmassy colour. Potter, looking alarmed, looked up at me and smiled sheepishly.

"It was meant to be a surprise, Professor." He indicated towards the box. "I spent a lot of my money getting this."

"I helped to pick it!" Weasley jumped in obviously feeling left out. I looked down to the box with rising suspicion.

"What's in it?" I finally asked looking back up at the pair.

"Open it and find out," Potter smiled at me with reassurance. I did as he asked and, to my utter surprise, a few things floated out of the box. I followed them and spotted gold; a Golden Snitch? No, eleven of them; eleven Golden Snitches! I stared at them in awe as they floated around the room.

"What do you think, Professor?" Weasley asked after a while of me just watching. I looked at them and smiled.

"Impression but there is just one thing," they both looked at me expentantly, "Five points of Gryffindor for sneaking into my classroom without requiring my permission." They both groaned in unison.

**SS**

Fleurdelice laughed as she heard what I told her. She then hugged me with her skinny arms.

"What am I going to do with you, Severus?"

**Author Notes:**

**Sorry it's late, I've been distracted.**


	12. Twelveth day of Christmas

_On the twelfth day of Christmas the Marauders gave to me... The Marauders' Map, eleven Golden Snitches flying, ten chocolate frogs a leaping, nine hugs, eight stink bombs in my bed, seven kisses underneath the Mistletoe, six invites to a Christmas Eve bash, five appointments to a Muggle dentist, four boiled eggs, three single Lilies, two detentions and a bottle of shampoo:_

It was almost the night of the Christmas Eve party and I was sat at the Slytherin table trying to think of a way to go there. This was the first time I was thinking about rebelling against the school's rules. I was about to eat my scrambled eggs when Potter and Black approached the table.

"What do you two want?" Fleurdelice asked looking up from her copy of Witch Weekly. That was all the girl read. Regulus seemed to glare at his brother also.

"We just wanted to give Snape this," Potter said giving me a blank piece of parchment. Was this some sort of joke?

"Oh," Black leant forward with a grin lowering his voice, "You think we'd show you something without the proper provisions." Taking out his wand, Black looked around the Great Hall before tapping lightly on the parchment. "I Solemnly Swear that I am up to no good," he whispered. I watched as something red appeared on the sheet.

"Its the Marauders' Map," Potter explained in the same tone as his friend. "We're it to you for one night so you can go to the ball."

"What about you two?"

"Oh, us? We know the map by heart as we created it," he chuckled lightly.

**SS**

That evening I had managed to bypass Mrs Norris and Filch to go to this party's location on the seventh floor. When I entered the room, music hit by ears straight away. Fleurdelice floated over to me and I fixed her with a suspicious stare.

"Before you asked, it was not my idea." She stared over pointedly towards blonde male. "It's Artemis Montague who thought of the thing. Stupid idiot enjoys getting drunk and socialising."

"Montague is above idiocy," I replied nodding my head towards the older Slytherin. Montague smirked and went back to chatting up a pretty Slytherin girl. Fleurdelice giggled lightly.

"He is quite handsome, Severus. Oh right, I've got to meet someone. Later, Sev." She practically floated away amongst the crowd. An arm found its way around my shoulders. I turned to see an embarrassed looking Black.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Why did you ignore my invitations?"

"You? I thought Montague sent those invites, Black."

"Well, I told him about wanting to plan a party so he helped. Anyway, I sent the invites."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I thought I would be nice for a change."

"Nice?" I repeated with uncertainty. "You're never nice to me."

"I know," he replied, his brow furrowing in annoyance. "I truly have no idea. Maybe I want to be your friend, or perhaps its pity?" Black then sighed dramatically before moving away. I frowned wondering what on was going on.

**Author Notes:**

**Late I know but was it worth it? Please tell me. Until the next time,**

**Chelsea Leigh aka Rinnie10**


End file.
